


Intimacy

by Fireborn



Series: Snowed In [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas fic, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Sora was never one for slow, but he likedthiskind of slow. He liked how they pulled apart multiple times, separating for a bit to just smile at each other. He liked it when Riku kissed his neck again, didn't even mind the sounds he was making because they seemed to spur Riku on. Riku's teeth gently scraped his collarbone andohhhh, Sora was discovering a lot of things about his body he had never even contemplated before.Or: Sora, Riku, a fort of soft pillows and blankets, and a warm fireplace while it's cold outside. Hm, whatever will happen next...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Snowed In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578454
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and Riku, alone in a cabin, all their feelings out in the open... You didn't think I'd pass up this opportunity, right? ;)
> 
> As always, thanks go to [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101) for the beta!

Kissing Riku, Sora had discovered quickly, was not only _nice_ ; it was _addicting_. 

They were on their sides, their socked feet closest to the fire, their heads deeper into the blanket fort, sharing the same pillow. 

Their kisses were tender at first, as slow and gentle as the snowflakes now fluttering quietly outside. There was no hurry, no end goal, and Sora liked the slow push and pull of it, the gradual build-up, from the catch and release to little licks and then opening his mouth again for their tongues to touch. The feel of Riku's arms around him, and the way his own hands were sliding up and down Riku's sweater. 

Sora was never one for slow, but he liked _this_ kind of slow. He liked how they pulled apart multiple times, separating for a bit to just smile at each other. He liked it when Riku kissed his neck again, didn't even mind the sounds he was making because they seemed to spur Riku on. Riku's teeth gently scraped his collarbone and _ohhhh_ , Sora was discovering a lot of things about his body he had never even contemplated before.

They kissed for a long, long time until Sora’s stomach grumbled for real, and even then it had taken Riku finally pulling away with shiny red lips, wild dark eyes and a hand to Sora's chest to keep them apart.

“We should… eat… something.” Riku didn’t sound too happy about it.

Sora opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach took that moment to grumble again, and okay, yeah. He supposed he couldn't live on kisses alone, as nice as they were.

So they searched the kitchenette for canned food, standing too close together, giddy with something Sora couldn't put into words. Riku was still his best friend, but now he was also _more_ , and just the thought of that made him unable to stand still. His heart was pounding possibly louder than during their makeout session. 

Sora heated up the canned bean soup on the stove, shifting from his left to his right leg, grinning while Riku opened up a package of cheese crackers to eat while they waited. Instead of handing Sora a cracker of his own, Riku broke pieces off of his cracker, and Sora leaned in close with his mouth open and a little _ahhh_ sound in his throat, so Riku could place the pieces on his tongue.

They were further away from the fire now, but somehow, Sora still felt as if he was burning up.

The soup probably couldn't compare to Axel's homemade pizza, but Sora was too busy staring at Riku and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach to taste any of the food he was eating anyway, so it really didn't matter much.

After the crackers and the soup, Sora decided the dishes could wait until the morning, and he pulled Riku back to their blanket fort. They had a whole night here, and Sora wasn’t going to waste a single minute of it. Just the two of them, no distractions, no more fights, and Riku _like liked_ him too.

They talked a little, their heads on the same pillow. The conversation was light — Sora talked about the Christmas decorations Kairi had found, and Riku talked about childhood blanket fort memories and if the fire would need some more logs soon. 

But Sora couldn’t really focus on any of it. His gaze kept dropping to Riku’s mouth, and Riku’s hands were slowly inching closer to tangle into the front of Sora’s sweater, and then they were _gripping_ and tugging Sora _closer_ , and Sora went willingly with a new kind of hunger in his stomach and fever spreading across his skin.

“Riku?”

Riku hummed, and Sora noted with a little bit of pride that Riku also struggled to keep his eyes from dropping to Sora’s lips. He felt the left corner of his mouth curl up into a little smirk, his pulse quickening.

“You said there would be more kissing,” Sora said.

Riku snorted, and Sora's smirk widened. “Sora…”

“Yes?” Sora asked innocently.

“Kiss me, then.”

So Sora did: he pressed closer, the warm solid weight of Riku's body inviting. It gave Sora a feeling of safety, of belonging. He _belonged_ here, next to Riku, only Riku.

It started out shyly, a little clumsy. Sora was afraid to do something wrong, and Riku trembled a little against him, clearly just as hesitant. Even though their tongues had touched not half an hour before, it took long minutes of Sora working up the courage to open his mouth and trace his tongue along Riku's lips.

But Sora had always been a fast learner, and Riku just as much. It wasn't hard to discover the way their mouths fit together the best, and that Sora could suck on Riku's tongue a little, or that Riku would make a small surprised sound against him, too loud in the quiet space between them. Sora fisted his hands in the back of Riku's sweater, needing to ground himself because suddenly everything was spinning, but Riku was his anchor, tethering him to keep him from drifting away into the endless ocean of his unexpectedly dizzying desire.

They kissed, tongue and saliva, and Sora couldn’t get over how _good_ it felt. He rubbed a little harder against Riku's tongue, and Riku made a strangled sound at the back of his throat that sent Sora's heart racing even more.

Eventually, Sora ran out of air, and he pulled back, his harsh breathing loud in his own ears.

“Riku, I…”

Riku slid a hand up Sora's back, fingertips grazing the small of his neck. Then Riku curled that hand into the hair at the back of Sora's neck and _pulled_ just a little. Sora gasped at the little spike of… _something_ that sent through him, and then Riku's lips were against his neck again.

Sora had never imagined that his neck could be so _sensitive_ , but Riku’s every touch raised the fever sensation to levels he had never experienced before. He didn’t need Riku’s hand to tug on his hair this time; he tipped his head back voluntarily to give Riku better access, arching his back a little so their hips collided, pulling a moan from both of them. 

Then Riku licked and sucked lightly until he came to a spot just below Sora’s left ear, and that sent a spark of heat through Sora’s stomach, and he gasped and squirmed against Riku.

Riku giggled — _giggled_ — against his skin, and that _tickled_ , so Sora moaned Riku’s name. In response, Riku sucked on that spot, but it didn't really hurt, it just felt _good_ , and Sora tightened his hands in Riku’s sweater so hard his fingers hurt.

Eventually, Riku pulled back, much to Sora's chagrin. Sora wanted him _closer_. He wanted Riku on top of him again, wanted his weight to press him down, wanted his warmth, but how… Should he ask? Would that be stupid?

Riku slowed down and kissed him again — gently, but still, Sora's heart never stopped racing. Their lips brushed so softly this time that it was more tickles and breath than anything, and Sora wondered if everything they did would feel this good.

The urge to feel _more_ of Riku hit again, and he moved his hands down haltingly. Earlier, Riku had slipped his hands underneath Sora’s sweater, and Sora had really, _really_ liked that, so it stood to reason that Riku would also— 

He pressed closer to Riku, their chests so close he could feel Riku's entire front heaving with his ragged breaths. With a sigh, Sora wriggled his fingers underneath Riku's sweater, untucking his t-shirt from the back of his trousers. Riku inhaled sharply against Sora's mouth, and that sent Sora's heart racing even more until he felt both their hearts pounding the same wild staccato rhythm.

“Sora…” Riku said huskily, breathlessly.

And suddenly, Sora worried that maybe Riku didn't _like_ this. His fingers stilled. “Sorry.”

“No,” Riku said, pulling back slightly. “No, don't be. It's okay, I—”

“I wanted…”

“Yes?” Riku's eyes were the widest Sora had ever seen them, his lips glistening in the dim firelight. He was _beautiful_.

Sora paused in embarrassment. The feelings inside of him were too many to label and catalogue. Fear, nervousness, adoration, _longing_ all tumbling around his brain, and having Riku so close seemed both to be the beginning and the end to all of these.

“Sora, you can do… Whatever feels good. Okay?”

Sora nodded. _Whatever feels good_ … Slowly, he untucked Riku’s shirt all the way and slid his fingers underneath, fanning out against the small of Riku’s back. Riku shook in his arms, his hips thrusting forward sharply, colliding with Sora’s. 

“Ahhh,” Sora sighed.

His fingers dug into the soft, warm skin of Riku’s back, and Riku made a moaning sound that was so _needy_ that Sora felt his face heat up, all the way to the tips of his ears.

Everything was warm — so, so warm — the fire was really doing its job. But now Sora just wanted his sweater off, although the thought of undressing here, in front of Riku, made his blush deepen.

Riku wasn’t in a better state, though, Sora realised through the haze of his confusing thoughts. Riku was trembling a little, his hips carefully still again, angled away from Sora. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark, and the bangs around his forehead were sweaty enough that the strands of hair curled, and Sora was afraid to blink, to breathe, he wanted to keep looking at Riku _forever_.

But he also wanted _more_. There were a million little lights in Sora's heart, and they all led him to Riku. The love he had for Riku was so bright that it completely eliminated any feelings of frustration or pain he'd felt earlier today.

He kissed Riku again, a press and slide of lips that made him tingle all over and made his thoughts and feelings stop racing. They moved together slowly, just trying out how it felt if Sora angled his head like that, or if Riku slipped a hand into Sora's hair and scraped his fingers against his scalp. (Good. It felt _good_.)

Sora decided right then to be brave and slide a leg over Riku’s thighs, making them press together again. Riku had told him to do whatever felt good, and the heat inside of him, between them, made Sora feel like he was stuck in a Fira spell — but in the very best way. It made him lethargic, and it made him want to sink into the pillow. It made him want to tug Riku on top of him.

Would Riku want that, too? 

Maybe he could make an attempt. He tugged with his leg a little, slowly rolling onto his back, and Riku moved with him and _yessss, finally._ Riku broke the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Sora’s shoulders, and Sora looked up at him, just staring. Riku stared back, the light of the fire behind him illuminating his hair in a silver-gold halo.

And Sora stopped breathing. His hands were still against Riku's back, and now he dragged them upwards and to the side while Riku shivered underneath his touch. Sora hummed softly in return.

“I feel…” Sora's breathing stuttered as he felt Riku's shivers reverberate into his own hands, and Riku was so, so warm and perfect above him.

“Me too,” Riku said, and it probably wasn't meant to be funny, but Sora let out a giggle anyway.

“Hot,” Sora smiled, then closed his eyes in embarrassment. “I mean warm.”

“You're kinda hot, as well,” Riku said, and at that, Sora opened his eyes again, a little pout on his face.

“Kinda?”

“Okay, a lot hot,” Riku smiled, and he shivered again as Sora dragged his hands up and down Riku's waist.

And Sora _wanted_ … 

Slowly, so slowly he hitched up Riku's sweater a little. He was afraid to ask, he didn't even know what he'd _say_ (‘hey, take off your sweater cause you look overheated and I maybe also wanna feel your skin without layers?’), but luckily Riku understood the gesture. He sat up a little, his back still bent, but he raised his arms. Sora tugged on the fabric — blue and white and wool — and together they removed the garment. Riku’s shirt rode up a little, too, and Sora dropped his gaze from Riku’s flushed face to his stomach automatically.

The skin there looked soft with just a hint of muscle underneath, and Sora automatically reached out to touch it. He wanted Riku to shiver again, he wanted to learn how to touch him to draw out more of those needy moaning sounds. Riku flushed deeper, tugging his shirt down, though he didn’t push Sora’s hands away and instead leaned down a little to kiss Sora again.

Sora just about exploded with the fire inside of him; everything was heat and his blood felt like it was boiling, but it was _Riku_ , and he never wanted to stop. He wanted fewer layers, and he wanted _more_ and _closer_ … He couldn't believe they were _doing_ this.

With a gasp, he pulled away, and Riku shifted to press his face into Sora's neck. He dragged his nose to Sora's ear, his hair a tickling sensation against the skin, and Sora giggled again. 

And then: “Help me take mine off.”

Riku did. Sora sat up a little, reached down to the hem of his sweater, and Riku touched his hands so they pulled together. In a flash of red, the sweater was discarded somewhere behind Riku, and then they were just looking at each other again. If he looked anything like Riku did, Sora thought, he probably was just as stare-at-able. 

Riku certainly seemed to think so. He licked his lips, and Sora was torn between wanting him closer and wanting to take Riku's shirt off too.

“Sora, you're…” Riku snapped his mouth shut, just as Sora felt a grin spreading across his face.

“Yes?” he asked with more nerve than he felt, his hands going to Riku's hips, fingers digging into the skin. He felt the scar tissue on Riku's left side, and that just made Riku feel more _real_. This wasn't a dream. This was Riku, above him, breathing hard, and both of them were just as flustered. They could figure out this new thing _together_.

“You're beautiful,” Riku whispered, and Sora couldn't help himself, he surged upwards, his chest all but exploding with _something_ , and crushed their lips together. 

He pulled Riku against him, and their groins collided, sending a delicious, mind-numbing jolt through his spine, and Sora found out that kissing could also be fast and hard and desperate. He instinctively widened his legs a little, giving Riku more space to lie between them.

And Sora couldn't stop his hips from rotating upwards, the friction felt _so good_ and Riku rubbed _back_ , and it was more than Sora had ever imagined he could feel. He had no idea what he was doing, but luckily his body had seemed to take over for now, so he was content to let Riku rock against him, letting their hips collide in a stuttering rhythm. The slide of fabric against fabric, Sora's soft whimpers, Riku's sweaty hair against Sora's cheeks…

And Sora wasn't really sure what was happening, his mind was spinning, but he also didn't want to stop long enough to find out.

But apparently, Riku did. 

“Sora, I, _ah_ —” Riku drew back with a deep inhale, and Sora missed the weight of his body immediately, the taste of him, his warmth, _all_ of him...

He let himself fall back against the pillow. He took his hands off Riku's waist to reach up and tug Riku's sweaty curly strands behind his ears, and then the shiver in his spine was back (or did it never really go away?). Riku's eyes were intense on his, like little laser beams, trapping him in place.

Sora didn't think he'd ever felt so _special_ before. All of Riku's attention on _him_ , the fact that Riku let Sora touch him like this, the fact that Riku touched him like this in return… Riku brushed the back of his hand over Sora's cheek, letting both of their bodies calm down for long, long moments.

“If we do this, I…” Riku closed his eyes.

“I know,” Sora said because he did. If they continued, he knew what would happen. He _wanted_ it to happen, more than anything. “Me too…”

Riku swallowed, a visible bob of his Adam's apple. “Okay. Are you—”

Sora nodded, belatedly realising Riku still had his eyes closed. Then, because the progression made sense, he reached for the hem of Riku's shirt, the giddy energy back. Riku's eyes shot back open, and Sora tried to ask the question with the expression on his face. Riku nodded. 

With a patience he didn't know he had in him, Sora pushed up the shirt a little, revelling in the way Riku was trembling above him. Riku reached down to grip the fabric in both hands, and Sora watched as Riku tugged the shirt up and over his head.

Sora had never in his life been speechless before. He always knew what to say, he was _good_ at just blurting out whatever. But in this moment, his heart was racing, his stomach was in knots, and he was _mesmerised_. 

There were no words for this.

The firelight behind Riku made him _glow_ and his skin was exuding a golden warmth, his hair falling forward as he discarded the shirt. Sora had seen a lot of beautiful things in his life, but this? This was the most beautiful of all.

It almost brought him to tears. Instead, to distract himself, he squirmed a little to create the space to take his own shirt off, his mind spinning, everything heat and vividness and _Riku_.

He couldn't take his eyes off Riku. But Riku was sort of hovering, biting his lip, and that wouldn't do, it had been way too long since they kissed. And Sora wanted… Oh, how he _wanted_. He reached up, his arms locking behind Riku's neck, and Riku went willingly when Sora pulled.

“Riku…”

Their mouths came together again, and after a few eternal seconds Sora felt the give in Riku's body, the softening and the surrender, and the skin to skin was sweat-slippery and silky and warm and Sora had never felt _like this_ before. It was pure bliss. Riku smelled a little smoky, a little musky, and he was so close, and Sora tingled _everywhere_.

The pillows against his back were soft and skin-warmed, and Riku was just as warm — _warmer_ — against him, and Sora slid his hands down Riku's back, enjoying the shiver in Riku's spine, the involuntary roll of his hips against Sora's. Riku's hands dragged up his sides until they were pressed against his chest, both thumbs finding Sora's nipples and rubbing a little and _ohgodyes_...

It was so much, everything he was feeling. The heat and the softness, every part of his body eliciting a new response, and Sora wondered if this was it, the peak of feeling, of _letting_ himself feel. But then Riku shifted, one leg over Sora's, tangling together, and when he sank back down, there was a warm pressure against Sora's crotch, and he'd been hard for a while, and he had wondered if Riku was, too, but he felt it now, and he thrust back up, arching his back.

The kiss broke, and Sora moaned, a little desperate, already halfway gone. And he didn't care. He struggled to keep his eyes open because he wanted to keep looking at Riku — the light halo, his flushed face, his swollen lips — didn't want to miss a single second of this, but his eyes were heavy-lidded, and he pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Riku stilled against him. “God, Sora, you…”

Riku hadn't spoken in full sentences for a while, Sora realised absent-mindedly, and that made him feel strangely proud. 

He'd never felt so safe and comforted as right now in Riku's embrace, Riku's body a warm, secure weight that fit against Sora's so perfectly. He couldn't really do much more than cling to Riku's sides, feeling the bones and the expanding ribcage underneath his hands, dragging him _closer_.

He rubbed up again, hopefully encouraging Riku to _move_ , he wanted the drag and pull, the slide, the _heat_ , his stomach was already in knots, everything tingles and hot energy, but Riku was still sort of… _frozen_ , and Sora let out a sound halfway between a whimper and a moan.

That spurred Riku back into action again, and he pressed his mouth back to that spot beneath Sora's ear that had him squirming earlier, his hands dragging up across slick skin, his collarbones, his neck, until they settled against the sides of Sora's face.

Sora pressed his eyes shut tight, ridiculous sounds in his throat, and he shuddered all over, his hips jerking up, and Riku was pressing back down against him, rubbing his thigh against Sora's crotch in a shivery rhythm, and it was _so much_ , every time Sora thought he couldn't possibly feel _more_ , Riku did something new, and Sora was proven wrong. He scrambled for purchase against Riku's sweat-slick back.

“Please,” Sora begged, mouth open, needy gasps of _more_ , and he wasn't really sure what he was asking for, but there was a tingle at the bottom of his spine, spreading all throughout his stomach and lower, lower, and it was a little scary, but also—

Riku found a rhythm against him, a fast one-two-one-two, and Sora tried to think of words to tell Riku how he was feeling, how good and amazing it was, but the thoughts kept slipping away from him with every roll of Riku's hips, with every time he pressed back _up_ , and the grind felt so good it was _sinful_.

“Ri- _ah_ -ku,” he gasped, again and again, whimpers and sighs in quick succession, and Riku was whispering words against his neck, hot moist breath, that Sora didn’t hear over the rushing in his ears, the shivering in his hips, but it was okay. He was soaring, flying, then falling, and he trusted Riku to catch him.

So lost in all the sensations, Sora was almost surprised by the pressure in his groin suddenly intensifying and then breaking, a surge of familiar heat, but _so_ much better than usual. He cried out, his whole body tensing, arching up a final time to press every inch of them together, fast and hard and intense beyond words.

Riku continued thrusting against him, and as Sora slowly came down from his orgasm, he couldn't do anything but open his legs a little wider, digging his fingers against Riku's back, fingernails just barely scratching the skin, and that seemed to send Riku over the edge.

Riku’s rhythm faltered, and he twitched all over, and Sora was caught in the struggle between spacing out in pure contentment and wanting to be present for this moment. Riku curled himself into Sora, a drawn-out groan in Sora’s ear, and it was everything Sora had wanted and more. Their bare skin sliding together, Riku’s loud breathing, his heaving stomach against Sora’s, catching and coming together. 

Riku kept twitching, and Sora kept stroking the feverish skin of his back, soothing and slow, until Riku went completely boneless against him. Sora shuddered as he melted into the pillows, and Riku spread over him like a blanket.

One by one, Sora’s senses returned to him. First, his hearing with their loud breathing mingling and calming down until he could hear the crackling fire again. Then, the feel of Riku’s smooth skin under his hands, his fingers tracing over the ridge of relaxed muscle, lightly kneading into it as Riku twitched against him a final time in a shaky aftershock. Then, he slowly opened his eyes to stare at the blanket roof above him.

He should maybe say something.

Especially when Riku tensed up against him, and Sora could almost _hear_ Riku's thoughts turning as he came back to himself, panicking at what they'd just done.

He should definitely say something.

“I love you.”

Okay, that wasn't really what he had intended, and it didn’t make Riku relax in the slightest, but after the barest flicker of his own panic, Sora decided he was too sated to care. Instead, he pushed a little at Riku's shoulder, rolling them back over so Riku was now on his back, Sora hovering over him. He looked down at Riku, their faces so close together he could count every single one of Riku's eyelashes, even in the dim light.

“Sora, you—” Riku sounded so _small_ , and somehow that made Sora wonder how long Riku had been keeping his feelings inside. How long Sora hadn't seen, hadn't realised. How much time they had to make up for. Starting tonight.

“I do. I love you.” It felt so good saying it out loud. Sora hadn't even fully realised it until this moment, but now that the words were out in the open, it wasn't even scary; he knew it was the truth. And he knew Riku felt the same, he felt it in his heart, and his heart had never led him wrong.

Riku studied his face intently, and Sora couldn't read him beyond the knowledge that Riku was sifting through his emotions, so he let him. Finally, Riku blinked, exhaling a shuddery breath, almost like a sob. 

“Riku?’

“I love you, too, Sora.” Riku's voice was shaking as his hands slid deeper into Sora's hair, and he tugged Sora down for a kiss, slow and sweet. Sora's eyes fluttered closed, and his grip against Riku's shoulder blades tightened almost subconsciously.

After they pulled apart, Riku kept his eyes closed. “Was that… what we did— Was that… okay?”

Sora grinned and remained silent until Riku opened his eyes, his brow furrowed, his eyes uncertain and soft.

“Are you kidding?” Sora exclaimed. “That was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Slowly, Riku’s face relaxed, and a pleased smile spread across his face. “I'm glad.”

“When can we do it again?”

At that, Riku laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Sora back down against him, and Sora laid down his head against Riku’s chest, over his heartbeat.

“Well,” Riku said softly, fondly. “Give me five minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
